The Prince of Time: Chapter 6
I can't believe that I'm going on another quest. It hasn't been very long since my last one. I hope that this one is a success. Everyone is hoping that. I am having a hard time trying to figure out where to go or what to do from what the prophecy. At least I am prepared with everything in my backpack and my sword in my pocket. I love my sword. In its sword form there's that beautiful, sleek celestial bronze blade that is tinted blue with a dolphin carving on the handle. When I'm lucky it's in the my pocket in the form of a smooth, sea-green, oval-shaped stone with wave carvings on it. Knock, Knock. “Come in" “Hey Courtney, you got everything packed?” Nolan was standing in the doorway. “Oh yeah, I think.” I said checking my backpack again. “Yep, I'm good” “Good. I'm also supposed to tell you that we are leaving in an hour. We'll meet at the big house.” “Okay, I will be there.” I said as Nolan closed the door behind him. I turned back to my bag to check it one more time to find that I had everything I needed. I won't need Jordan to pack anything for me because I have all I need in my backpack. Just then Jordan came in and went over to his bunk and looked into his ring. “Do you need me to pack anything for you?” He said looking up to see that I was zipping up my backpack with that content look in my eyes that meant I had finished. “Got everything I need in here.” I replied patting my small black backpack. “I’m gonna get some more rest before we leave for the quest. You should do the same. Who knows when we will get to sleep.” I went to sleep. I’m not sure if Jordan decided to sleep or not because I just went out like a light thinking about the quest. Then I started to have a dream. It was in the afternoon and there was a bright sign that said “Welcome to Wisconsin”. Then the scene changed. We were walking through a forest. In the corner of my eye I could see the moon. Stars lit the sky shining through the tree branches. “We will camp here.” Tsumi said drearily. “Courtney, can you take the first shift?” I nodded. We all started to unpack our sleeping bags and place them on the ground. It was a good call by Tsumi. The ground was just right and it was shaded by trees. Everybody settled down. It was quiet except for the occasional owl. I had the first watch so everyone went to sleep and I just sat on my sleeping bag thinking about my friends at camp. Then I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I sprang to my feet, sword in hand, ready to fight. Then the bushes shook at the other end of the clearing. There was a noise coming from another bush too now. Then four, five, six. “WAKE UP!” I sprang up from my bed scared to death. What happened? The attack, what was in the bushes? Jordan was on the other side of the room looking over worried. I can’t tell him. Not anyone. It might not even happen so I don’t need to worry anyone. I looked over to Jordan and said “I’m fine”. He looked away clearly not believing me. Then I looked at the clock to find that we were leaving in five minutes. I grabed my stuff and headed out the door with Jordan. We got to the big house where Tsumi, Nolan, Kari, James, Chiron and Argus were waiting for us. “Do you have any idea where to go first?” asked Chiron. Nobody looked like they had an idea. “Wisconsin.” I replied. Everybody looked at me with puzzled looks. “I had a dream and in it I saw a sign that said ‘Welcome to Wisconsin’. If nobody else has a better lead I think we should go there.” They all looked at each other and finally Tsumi said “Okay we will start at Wisconsin and see where it takes us.” We all piled into one of the Delphi strawberry service delivery trucks and Argus drove us to a train station. There we all got our tickets and boarded the train to Wisconsin. It was a long ride and everybody was fairly silent, all in thought. I looked over to James and the look on his face told me the shock was really starting to sink in. “It’s not that bad. Alot of campers go on a quest right after they arrive. Plus you’ve got five experienced campers with you. It’s gonna be fine.” After I said that James seemed to calm down a bit. I looked out my window and I almost couldn’t believe what I saw. “That’s the sign from my dream.” The other campers looked out the window too, to see the sign. “Then I guess we are on the right track.” replied Kari. Then the fear sank in. If I saw the sign then maybe the rest of my dream is also going to happen. About an hour later we got off. There we had dinner at some cafe. Then we headed into the forest to see if there was a lead there. It started to get dark and the others were getting tired. The moon was in the corner of my eye. Then we came to a clearing. “We will camp here for tonight.” Tsumi said drearily. “Courtney, can you take the first shift?” I nodded. I got this strange feeling, like deja vu, but worse. The feeling wouldn’t pass. It just kept getting worse. Everybody went to sleep while I just sat down thinking about all my friends here and at camp. Then I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I sprang to my feet, sword in hand, ready to fight. Then the bushes shook at the other end of the clearing. There was a noise coming from another bush too now. Then four, five, six. My dream. This was my dream. “WAKE UP!” Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page